Tails' new job
by Regularbob23
Summary: When Tails gets a summer job at the park, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was another tipical boring day at the park, Skips was working out, Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games, Benson was going over work files, Muscleman and High Five Ghost had to go to town to get take out for dinner, and pops was in the kitchen looking out the window. When suddenly there was the door bell ringed at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Mordecai said pausing the game to get off the couch and heading through the front door. When he opened it, he saw a two tailed fox, with blue eyes, red and white shoes and was holding files.

"Woah. Hey Rigby! Come look at this!" He shouted at his friend. Rigby came over to see tails and he pulled out the case for Sonic Rivals 2.

"Dude, he looks like him on the cover." He said as he pulled the case up to look at the picture, then back at the real fox, giggling like an idiot.

"Okay... I'm here for the job application, can I speak to the manager please?" Tails asked stepping inside snapping Mordecai out of it.

"Oh, uh yeah, his office is upstairs just go to the final door in the hall you'll meet him. Becareful though, he's kind of a jerk." Mordecai warned the fox. Tails headed upstairs and into the door of the hallway, which felt like it took longer than it looked like to him. Once he opened the door, he saw a gumball machine look up at him.

"Can I help you?" The talking gumball machine asked.

"Yeah, I'm here about the job interview we planned over the phone." Tails responded.

"Aw yes, Miles 'Tails' Prower, please take a seat." Tails did what he was told. "So what brings you here to the park anyway?" Benson asked taking the files from Tails.

"Well, things have been going a bit slow lately trying to save the world and everything, and I could use some extra money in my pocket, so that's pretty much it." Tails explained.

"Alright, let's see, perfect health, a machanic, an expert pilot, Looking good so far." He announced when he suddenly turned to a red page. "What's this? Mental problems?"

"It's a long story, but it's in the discription."

Benson started reading the discription to himself untill he got to the end. "...And had to kill the girl he was closest too? Wow, some story. Any side effects from it?" Benson asked.

"Well, from time to time, I might pass out or have a quick flashback to that moment and get a very strong headache, but that's pretty much it."

"Well congradulations Mr. Prower, you got the job." He said shaking the fox's hand. "You'll be working with Mordecai and Rigby, and I must warn you, these two slack off all the time, and it usually throws the whole park into danger."

"Really? Because the tall blue jay says you could be a jerk some times."

"What? Oh, Mordecai. Look, some of the people who work here are ever lazy, crazy, or wants to get a party started, it's nothing big or bad. Now, I'm going to have Pops give you the tour around this place. Once he's done, come back to me, and I'll give you a list of things to do tomarrow. For now, just relax." He turned on the intercom and reported Pops up to the room, giving Pops the order to show Tails around the house and the park.

After the tour, they arrived back at the house, and Muscleman and High Five Ghost came back at the time.

"Who's the freak?" Muscleman asked.

"Right back at you green giant." Tails responded.

"Muscleman and High Five Ghost, This is Tails, he'll be working with us for the summer." Pops explained.

"You mean Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog?" High Five Ghost asked.

"The one and only." Tails replied shaking The ghosts hand.

"I don't believe it. If your the real deal, then why don't you fly?" Muscleman asked. And after hearing that, Tails started propelling his two tails and started hovering about eight feet into the air, proving Muscleman wrong. "You know who else can fly? MY MOM!" He shouted giving his pal a high five as they ran into the house. Tails looked at pops.

"He does that alot I'm guessing?" He asked.

"Oh, you have no idea. Well, I guess that's it! Welcome to the park good sir!" He pulled out a lollipop and gave it to Tails running off doing what he does best. Tails headed back inside Like benson said to get his chores for the next day, them being wash the ditches, clean the cemetary, get the kids out of the biggest tree in the park, and finally repair the golf cart. After recieving the list, he decided to join Mordecai and Rigby watching TV, even the two still couldn't believe they wore working with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day everyone woke up and got to their jobs. Tails looked over his list to see his jobs for the day. He devided to wash the dishes first, wich was pretty easy for him. His next job was cleaning the cemetary. He looked around seeing the graves were covered in dust, muck, and cobwebs, the cemetary was small so the job would be easy for him. After thirty minutes he headed for the large tree and saw seven kids up there.

"Hey! Are you all okay?" He shouted.

"Yeah, we've been stuck here for the past few days! Can you get us down from here?" One of them shouted.

"Yeah!" Tails responded. he flew up and grabbed one of them, flying back to the ground. He repeated the cycle until he got all the kids down. "There ya go kids. Next time you climb a tree, don't go too high." he said to them.

"Thank you mister Prower!" They said running off.

"Finally, some kids that didn't call me a freak. This place is great!" He said to himself looking at the final job. "Repair the golf cab. Oil leaks, broken back wheels, and bent gas pedal. Well then, that shouldn't be to hard." He headed for the garage and saw two vehicals, the golf cab, and Pop's car. He grabbed the tool box and slid underneath the cart to fix the oil leak.

An hour later while he was straightening the gas pedal, he heard two voices that were close by.

"Come on man, he'd love to come with us!" One of them said.

"I don't know dude, it's his first day on the job, probably be bad to get him fired." The other said.

"Look, We go to the concert, and come back as soon as the last song is over! Benson won't notice."

"Yeah, he won't noticed that three employee's are missing for two hours." The other voice said sarcasticly.

"Whatever dude." As soon as Tails got the final dent in, Mordecai and Rigby stepped in.

"Hey Tails, want to go on break?" Rigby said pulling out three tickets.

"Well, I'm done with all my work, I'll just turn in my list and I'll come back." He said.

"Told you." Rigby said looking at Mordecai.

"Hmm, Hmm." Mordecai responded. "I guess your right."

Tails went inside the house and found Benson looking through the fridge.

"Excuse me, Benson?" He asked getting the gumball machines attention.

"Ahh Tails, so did you get your work done?" He asked.

"You bet." Tails said handing his papers to Benson.

"Great job. Here, have this." He gave Tails thirty dollors and a drink ticket. "Every Friday night, we go out for drinks, and we use these drink tickets. You can go on break if you want." He said turning back to the fridge. Tails put the ticket and the money in his wallet and headed back out with Mordecai and Rigby as they headed for the concert.

Three hours later they came back to the park, as soon as they got to the front door, Benson opened the door.

"BUSTED!" He shouted as his head turned red.

"W-W-Wait, Benson! We can explain!" Mordecai started.

"No! You didn't finish your jobs you slackers! This is your last warning, or your FIRED! And Tails, why are you hanging with these two?" He asked attempting to calm himself down.

"Well, they offered a concert and you said I was on break." He replied.

"Oh. Well then your excused. And as for you two, if you screw up agian, BOTH OF YOU ARE OUT OF HERE!" He shouted ath Mordecai and Rigby, making the two moan.

"Way to go you hole." Rigby said.

"Hey I'm not the hole, your the hole, your the one who decided to go on break in the middle of the job!"

The two continued arguing as they headed for there bedroom.

"Sorry about that. Well good night." Benson said heading back inside, as Tails did the same thing as he crashed on the couch, getting ready for tomarrow, which was friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drink night

The next night, the park crew headed for the golf cart with their drink tickets, cheering and saying which drink they'll be getting. But they ran into a problem.

"Hey wait, where's the new guy going to sit?" High five ghost asked.

"Oh it's alright High Five, I can just stand on top of the cart." Tails said hovering above the cart.

"Uh, isn't that dangerous?" Pops asked.

"Hey, if my friend can stand on the wing of an airplane without falling off, then this will be a breeze." Tails responded.

"Five bucks says you'll fall." Mordecai said pulling out a five dollar bill while starting the cart.

"Your on." Tails said as they drove off. Three minutes later, they arrived at the pub that Mordecai and the others usually hang out. Tails jumps off the cart and walks up to the blue jay.

"Ugh." Mordecai groaned giving tails the money. The group went inside the pub and sat at thier usual table.

"Hey hey, it's the park gang!" The bar keep said. "You guys got your drinking tickets?"

"We sure do!" Rigby said holding up his ticket as the others did as well. The bar keep then looked at Tails.

"Hey, is he eighteen?" he asked.

"Uh, the drinking age is twenty one." Tails responded.

"Oh. Well then smart guy, I guess you guys get free drinks!" He said pouring the drinks for the table. Rigby then jumped on the table.

"Wait, no tickets?" He asked.

"No tickets." The bar keep responded.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!" Rigby shouted as Mordecai did the same.

"Alright!" Benson said.

"Oh, hoho! He's like a good luck charm!" Pops said clapping his hands. Muscle man jumped up, took his shirt off, and twirled it around.

"WOOOOOO!" He screamed.

the bartender came to the table and placed the drinks on the table.

"Fellas, tonight, we drink!" Tails said holding his cup up.

"CHEERS!" They all said clinking their cups togeter.

about an hour later they left the pub.

"Man that was awesome!" mordecai said.

"Yeah, I never seen someone swallow that many drinks!" Rigby said patting Tails on the back.

"Well, I guess we should get back to the house." Benson said.

"Aw come on, the night's still young!" High five ghost said.

"I say we go for some bowling!" Skips said. They all agree'd and got back on the cart heading for the bowling alley. After that they finally headed back to the house.

"I didn't think this night could get any better! Perfect games in a row for all of us!" mordecai said.

"It was a great time." Benson said stretching his arms."Well, I guess it's time to hit the hay, we got a big day tomarrow."

"Oh yeah, more work." Rigby said yawning.

"You know what? I'm suprised the park didn't go into complete chaos for the past few days." Skips said heading back to his room. Everyone headed back in the house and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Tails woke up to a new voice, one he hadn't heard before. He walked into the kitchen to see Mordecai talking to a goat. He looked up to see the fox standing at the door way.

"Hey Tails, meet Thomas! He helpd save the park from exit 9B!" He said patting Thomas on the back.

"Exit 9B? I heard about that! Some floating head guy was bent on taking over the world so he built an exit road right over the park! you're the guy who stopped it?" Tails asked.

"That's right." Thomas smiled.

"Sweet." The two then high fived. "So what's going on today?"

"I don't know, but Benson's looking for you. He said something about a game of stick hockey, so he's probably in the garage." Mordecai told him.

"Stick hockey? Sounds weird."

"It's actually a pretty fun game, although me and Rigby did almost die from trying to get it back."

Tails shrugged off the last statement and headed for the garage to see Benson, who was standing at the stick hockey table.

"You wanna play, foxboy?" He asked.

"You're on." Tails smirked as he headed for the table. As soon as he grabbed one of the paddles, there was a loud thud and the ground shook. Then there was another one, and another one.

"W-What the heck is going on?!" Benson asked, holding on for dear life. Rigbys voice came on the radio.

"Guys, get out here! There's a giant robot in front of the house!" He said, in a panicked tone. Tails grabbed the radio.

"does it have a mustache?" He asked.

"yeah! It's big and orange!"

"How did he find this place?!" Tails said as he makes for the door, Benson runnin behind him.

"Who? Who found this place?!" Benson asked, as they managed to get out the front door to see the giant robot.

"Eggman!" Tails said getting in a defensive pose.

"That's right foxboy!" The doctor cackled. "And I have a surprise for you!" He turns the robot around to show all of Tails' friends trapped in a giant capsule, banging on the glass, trying to get out, but failing.

"What's your insane plan for world domination this time?"

"I don't have a plan, I just wanted you to see your friend suffer!"

Tails just looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"You could've shown them Twilight and they would suffer more." Rigby said as him and Mordecai high fived.

"No matter!" Eggman laughed a he raised one of the robots foot. "Prepare to meet your doom!" he tries to squish them but they leaped out of the way.

"We need a plan here!" Benson said.

Tails ponders for a few seconds and snaps his fingers. "Okay, follow me!" Tails said, running to the garage, with the others following them. Skips slams the garage door shut behind him.

"What's the plan?" High Fives asked, looking out the window.

"Alright, I need you guys to lead Eggman away from the park while I make modifications to the cart, seeing how I don't have the tornado on me right now, I'll have to make do with what I got."

"We can call my Bro, he finally got his truck back." Muscle man said as he ran through the house with the others following him.

"Tails..." Mordecai said, getting the fox's attention. "I hope you know what you're doing." He runs out of the house.

Muscle man breaks the door down of his trailer and grabs the ham radio.

"Muscle Bro, come in Muscle Bro!" He said, dialing through the channels.

"What's up little bro?" His brothers voice came through the radio.

"Bro, no time to explain, we need a ride, right away!"

"I'm on my way bro!"

Muscle man hangs up the radio as the robot came closer to his trailer. They all got out before it crushed his trailer. Muscle Man started to get angry.

"Yo, Eggman bro! You can't be stomping on other people's homes like that!" He grabs a barbecue grill at the robots head. Soon his brother came and picked them up, speeding off before Eggman could squish them.

"Drive through the city!" Rigby said in a panicked tone.

"Why?" Muscle Bro asked, looking back.

"We gotta stall him until our friend arrives!" Mordecai replied. "Now drive!"

Muscle Bro slammed on the gas as the Eggman started to get faster.

"What's taking that fox so long?!" Thomas asked, seeing the robot getting ready to fire missiles at them from it's fingers

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Eggman cackles, but before he could fire, a missle hits one of his missles, causing it to blow up the robots hand. Tails flies in on a biplane made out of the cart and flies to the open cargo doors.

"I'll take it from here!" He shouts and flies above the truck, doing a 180 and firing at the robot. He turns on the thrusters and turned on a protective shield, flying into the chest of the robot, hitting it hard enough to make it fall over. When it fell on its back, it cracked the capsule, giving Sonic and the others to escape. In anger, Eggman slams his fists on the controls and ends up pushing the eject button.

"That fox is starting to be a pain in my a-" before he could finish, he flies out of the control panel, making him land in front of Sonic, his friends, and the park crew.

"Yo Eggman!" Tails calls as he lands on top of Muscle Bro's truck. "Looks like your plans were cooked scrambled!" He jumps and hovers next to Mordecai and Rigby as he says the punch line.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" The three shouted with Muscle Man, High Fives, and Benson joining in. Eggman growls and calls his pod.

"You may think you've won today, but I'll be back!" He shouts as he flies off in the pod.

Later that night after cleaning up the mess the robot made, Tails shook Bensons hand.

"You did great things for this park Tails." He said. "You're welcome back anytime you want."

"Thanks Benson." He replies.

"Man, it sucks seeing you leave." Mordecai said.

"Well, duty calls and all that stuff. Eggman's going to strike again soon, and I got to prepare for it.

"Can't we have one more party before you go? One last hurrah?" Rigby shrugs. Tails looks back at Sonic and smiles.

"Sonic, why don't you and the others go back home? I'll catch up later." He said, seeing Sonic give a thumbs up.

"Have fun pal." He smiles as he runs off. Tails looks back at the group.

"Wait are you guys waiting for? Lets party!" He does a quick fist pump as the group gets in the new and aprooved cart. Mordecai does a few donuts as they all cheered, driving off into the city for one last party.


End file.
